


Runaway Groom

by Doomedheros



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, angst and comfrot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doomedheros/pseuds/Doomedheros
Summary: Alec痛恨一切名为婚礼的东西而他却给自己找了个大麻烦.





	Runaway Groom

Alexander Lightwood，圣廷纽约分部的领袖，同辈之中力量最为雄厚的暗影猎手，一个坚信只有摒弃掉属于人类的感情才能变得更加强大的半天使，却因为一时冲动感情用事而给自己挖了一个足以埋葬整个教堂那么深的坑——并且跳了下去。

如果他拥有某些精灵的魔力，他会回到三天又五小时三十二分钟之前，把突然当着整个御魔联盟——见鬼的Simon给他们这群凑在一起的种族复杂的家伙起的见鬼的代号——的面单膝下跪向Magnus求婚的自己打晕。

Alec颓废地坐在公园的长凳上，身边往来穿梭的人群并没有谁想停来下多看他一眼——如果他们看得到。

他把脸深深地埋进了手掌里，思考着自己究竟是如何走到眼下这一步的。

 

他们原本在庆祝一场艰苦战斗的胜利。

Magnus贡献了他珍藏多年的红酒，Clary借用厨房做了些佐酒的小点心——Alec甚至不知道Clary还会烘培，而屋子里只有他一个人对此大惊小怪好像全世界都应该知道Clary会烘培一样。

他们所有人都聚在Magnus的客厅里。

出于一些无法解释的原因，Alec不是很喜欢让其他人的脚迈进Magnus的阳台。哪怕是Jace，就站在那儿看会儿书，就那么一次，都让Alec别扭了好几天。而他又不是那种能够对每一个人说出“离我和Magnus的阳台远一点”的人。所以，他只能站在客厅与阳台的连接处，仿佛一座不可撼动的神祗雕塑，挡住了Simon以及Clary等人想要挤到阳台上的去路。

Raphael手里举着一块被咬掉了一半的玛芬蛋糕凑到了Alec身边，蛋糕上的提子干摇摇欲坠。

“嗨，Alec！要来尝一口吗？”

谁会想吃被吸血鬼咬过的蛋糕？不，换个说法，无论是谁咬过的蛋糕他都不想吃。

“不了，谢谢……”

“所以你站在这儿干嘛？”

Alec挑高了一条眉毛，“庆祝……胜利？”

“就站在这儿庆祝？说真的孩子，你应该加入他们！”

Alec看了一眼Raphael手指的方向，Izzy、Clary以及Jace已经在沙发上打成了一团并朝彼此脸上扔着蛋糕屑。这太幼稚了。

“他们自己玩儿得挺好的……而且，别再叫我‘孩子’，我说过很多次了。”

“哦，我们的小猎人感觉到来自永生者的压力了？”

Alec翻个了白眼。

他实在不想跟喝醉的吸血鬼理论，那会让他显得很不成熟。

尽管他总是装作毫不在意，但他就是恨透了这些永生者叫他“孩子”，他就是恨透了Raphael比自己早六十年认识Magnus，他就是恨透了每一次当他意识到他和Magnus之间横亘着几个世纪的鸿沟时出现的糟糕感觉。

Raphael还举着那蠢兮兮的蛋糕。他没理会Alec的白眼，只是随着房间里播放的音乐摇摆着身体在Alec身边晃来晃去。

当他晃到了Alec身后时，Alec突然警醒起来。

Alec转过身，正好看到Raphael高举着半块蛋糕大步迈进了阳台。

“从那儿出来！”

Alec非常后悔他没有控制好自己的音量，否则事情也许会朝着另一个方向发展。

在他冲Raphael大喊出声后，整个客厅的人都安静下来看向这边，原本在向Meliorn推销魔药的Magnus也放下手里看起来剧毒无比的瓶子朝Alec走过来。

“这里出什么事了？”

Magnus在Alec身旁停下，以十分不起眼的动作单手揽住了Alec的腰，一脸困惑地感受着Alec和Raphael之间紧绷的气氛。

“没什么，只是……嘿！Raphael你聋了吗，我叫你马上离开那儿！”

Alec想把事情敷衍过去的计划彻底泡汤，因为Raphael非常没有客人意识的把手伸向了阳台上的一盆植物。

Magnus的阳台上有很多装饰用的植物，它们中的大多数Alec都不曾留意过，然而让Alec彻底恼火的是，Raphael选中下手的那一盆刚好是Magnus在他今年生日时送的礼物，一盆血影酢浆草。

鉴于Alec这二十几年的时间都在忙着训练和猎杀恶魔，除了他自己以外从没养活过什么东西，所以Alec当时决定把这盆花留在Magnus的阳台上。至少它在这儿能受到很好的照料。

他很喜欢这份礼物，它开出的花朵像极了Magnus最常涂在眼睑上的色彩。

而该死的Raphael没有任何资格去碰那盆花。

 

Alec尽量不那么粗鲁地从Magnus的臂弯中挣开，在任何人想要阻止他之前只用了两步冲到Raphael身边，双手猛地抓起他的衣领把Raphael甩回了客厅里。

Raphael落在地上的声音让人觉得这个看起来并不高大的吸血鬼至少有三百磅重，仿佛他能直接砸穿地板。

“孩子们打架了？”

Luke端着一杯啤酒从门廊赶过来，可惜并没有人回答他的问题。

“见鬼，Alec你疯了吗！”Simon从某个没人注意的角落里冲出来，带着动物血液的气味和一嘴角的玛芬蛋糕渣。

Simon扶起了挣扎半天都爬不起来的Raphael，而Magnus则拦下了想要再一次靠近Raphael的Alec。

“Alexander，冷静点……”

“我警告过他！”

Alec的情绪并没有因为把Raphael赶出了阳台而好转。他的理智在告诫他，他不该当着Magnus的面这么做，Raphael对Magnus来说意义不同，但他今天就是没有办法很好地压制自己的情绪。

“他就只想看看那盆该死的花而已！”Simon此刻看上去比摔晕了的Raphael更生气。

Jace和Izzy在沙发上露出了“老哥你又被恶魔附身了吗”的表情，而经历过最糟糕的一次恶魔附身的Clary更加忧心忡忡，她已经离开了沙发大战的前线转而站到了Alec和Simon中间。

“那是我的……”Alec用极小的声音嘀咕着。

离他最近的Magnus当然听到了这句带着巨大不满的抱怨，几乎没有花费一秒钟的时间他就明白了Alec的意思。他抿着嘴笑起来，手掌轻轻地在Alec宽阔的后背上摩挲。

“Alexander，或许下次你可以先告诉对方理由然后再把人丢出去，这样会更有说服力。”Magnus挑高了眼尾转向困惑的众人，“那是Alexander的生日礼物。他不喜欢别人碰。”

客厅里随即响起恍然大悟意味的感叹，以及很多人偷偷翻白眼的动静。

“Alec，你会不会有点反应过度了？Raphael又不会对你的生日礼物做什么。”在确定这里面没有恶魔什么事儿之后，Izzy总算放松下来。

“不仅仅是那盆花！所有人，都给我离那个阳台远一点！”

这句话成功地阻止了正想要溜到阳台上去的Jace。

 

Alec终究还是把这句埋藏在心中多日的话说了出来。

从晕眩中恢复过来的Raphael听到的第一句完整的话就是Alec对Magnus的阳台宣示主权。他拍了拍Simon的手背表示自己没事，然后又一次冲到了Alec面前。

“这简直是我六十年来听过的最好笑的要求……在你们这个职位上的人都这么自大还是怎么着？”Raphael的尖牙因为刚才受到的攻击而露了出来，尽管他一惯的讲话风格都是如此刻薄但今天他任何一点微小的不那么友善的举动在Alec看来都是巨大的质疑。

在两秒钟的沉默后，Alec咬着牙问道：“你是在说我没有资格提出这个要求吗？”

Alec两颊收紧，鼻翼的翕张加大。那是他开启对每个人无差别攻击前的预兆。

Magnus原本并不想过度干涉，Alec现在是学院的首脑，在这间屋子里还有其他暗影猎手和异界魅族并且他们正探头探脑地观察着这边的情况下，他不该以男朋友的身份插手某些事。

不过他也不能继续放任这两个小家伙吵下去了。

“Alexander，我想Raphael不是那个意思。”

他们两人站得很近，轻微的移动都可以让他们的手臂紧挨到一块儿。Magnus悄悄伸出手勾住了Alec的尾指。

“也许我是呢。”

“别添乱，Raphael。”

客人们交头接耳的声音汇聚成了一首嘈杂的乐曲，它如此的富有节奏和感染力，以至于Alec已经听不到除此之外的任何声音。

他忽然决定不再和Raphael或是其他什么人在阳台的问题上纠结下去了。Alec会让他们知道，没有人比他更有资格在这间屋子里提出每一项规矩。

“Magnus。”

这个名字从Alec的唇边低声流淌而出。

然后，他在Magnus面前单膝跪了下去。并且借着Magnus正勾着他的尾指，顺势牵起了Magnus的手。

客厅里包括Luke在内的所有人都发出了“上帝啊”的惊叹，不过Alec听不到。而Magnus？Magnus瞪圆了他那双画着精致妆容的眼睛，仿佛被Alec吓到了。

“Magnus，你愿意和我缔结圣约，和我结婚吗？”

对此Magnus还能说什么？只有眼角含泪地飞快点头。

 

就是这个。

Alec从手掌中抬起了脸，看着面前草坪中飞来飞去的鸽子，眼中写满了困扰。

他爱Magnus，这毫无疑问。

或许他们的关系在某些人看起来Magnus才是处于主动的一方，但天使在上，这个从来没和什么人谈过恋爱的暗影猎手迄今为止所付出的努力绝对不比Magnus少。当然，让他像Magnus那样词句分明地说出“我会全力以赴”还是有些困难，不过至少他不断在用实际行动来证明他的感情。他甚至还有个秘密清单，上面写着他们在哪一个阶段应该进行些什么样的活动之类。

但是，求婚还不在他的计划当中。

他被自己的独占欲吓坏了，而获得一个正当的身份是他当时所能想到的停止表现得像个狂躁症患者的唯一办法。

并不是说他不想跟Magnus探索下一段更亲密的生活关系，只是当他冷静下来，用他的理智去思考时，他发觉和一名巫师缔结圣约，那对他本人、对Lightwood家族、甚至对整个暗影猎手群体来说，都是与谈恋爱完全不同的概念。

而且经过Lydia那件事之后，他现在看到“婚礼”这个字眼都觉得仿佛被恶魔的脑浆溅了满脸。

于是，在所有人都为了他的婚礼忙前忙后的时候，他，Alexander Lighwood，此刻应该在Izzy的指挥下试穿礼服的准新郎，却从学院的后门偷偷溜了出来。

 

Alec的视线随着那些鸽子漫无目的地升入半空又重新落回地面，他努力想要找出一些能说服自己赶紧回到婚礼现场去的理由……

“My love，你还好吗？”

那个永远都能既燃起他的激情又让他平静下来的声音在Alec身后响起。

他转头看去，视线越过肩膀，看到盛装的Magnus正站在不远处，带着嘴角的微笑和眼中的担忧。

见鬼。他怎么能就这么一声不吭地跑出来，把Magnus——那个夺走他呼吸与心跳的巫师、他此生最珍视的男人、他的挚爱——一个人丢在学院里。

现在比起婚礼，Alec更加憎恨自己了。

“抱歉……”

“为什么道歉？”Magnus的微笑依然挂在唇边。

Alec有太多想要对Magnus说抱歉的事，过于突然的求婚、一切都得按照Maryse的规矩来办的婚礼、他在仪式开始前的出逃，各种各样的对不起此时塞满了他的喉咙，那些声音就像是迁徙的冰川挤在了窄小的河口，争相向前却谁都无法通过。

最终他只能移开视线，低头说了一句“我不知道”。

Magnus从长椅的后面绕过来，半蹲在Alec面前。他今天只选了白衬衣和黑色钻石结，哪怕是搭配深酒红色的丝绒西装，对Magnus来说也算相当低调了。他甚至没有在眼睛周围装饰过多的线条和闪亮的颜色——那令他的五官看上去意外的年轻柔和。

“嘿，我英俊的猎人，别虐待你自己。”Magnus温柔地握住了Alec因为焦虑而纠结在一起的双手。“永远不要做违背你内心的事情，记得吗？假如你不想结婚，我们可以……取消它。”

Magnus在“取消”前的停顿让Alec再一次恨不得掐死自己。他永远不该是那个让Magnus心碎的人。

他回握住Magnus的手，紧紧地抓牢。

“不，不不不，我并没那么想过。而且，是我求的婚，我没理由取消它。”Alec深吸了一口气，“我……只是有点太紧张了。”

Magnus露出一个“我才不听你胡说”的表情。

“你知道自己很难在我面前伪装对吧？在我眼里你可从始至终都真诚得赤裸裸的。”

这真的是Magnus说过的最纯洁的双关。

Alec的耳朵因为Magnus的话瞬间变红，他低头笑了一下，然后长出一口气。

“好吧，事实上……几分钟前我在为如此仓促的求婚感到一丝后悔，我不知道自己是否准备好了……虽然我妈妈没说什么，可我知道圣廷对我们的缔结关系并不看好……”

他向Magnus缓缓诉说着心里的疑虑，那些令他不安的不确定。

他说完了憋在心里的话，Alec凝视着Magnus如被泉水洗涤过的宝石般的眼睛，“但当我看到你，那些感觉就都不存在了。”

他倾身吻上Magnus的双唇，停留片刻然后在他无法停下来前离开了那里。

如果Magnus甚至连犹豫都没有就答应了他的求婚，那已经是他能得到的最棒的结果。他还有什么理由坐在这儿为一些无关紧要的事情而踟蹰不前？

“我爱你，Magnus，我愿意为你做任何事。”

 

“我也是，Alexander。所以如果你真的不想做这个，”Magnus偏了偏头，示意了一下学院所在的方向，“我们完全可以去干点别的。”

“比如？”

“比如……”Magnus笑着轻啄一下Alec的嘴唇，然后抬手建起了一道传送门，“跟我来。”

Alec抓紧Magnus的手，跃进了传送门。

然后，他们落在了Magnus家的阳台上。橙红的阳光从传送门消失的方向照耀着整个露台。

在他们的恋爱关系中，有很多个第一次发生在这个精巧的阳台上。它就像是时空中的观察者，见证了他们将这段脆弱的关系牢牢加固，同时也见证了Alec一步步成为更好的、足以与Magnus比肩的人。

以及，它还见证了他的求婚呢。这个阳台值得送进大都会博物馆保护起来。

Alec将Magnus拥在怀中，以他全部的虔诚亲吻着面前这个男人。

满足的呻吟在Magnus的喉咙里回荡，他打了个响指，在阳台的四周升起了魔法屏障。

“哇哦……告诉我你不是打算做我正在想的那件事……”Alec稍稍放开了一点Magnus的嘴唇，他贴在Magnus的唇角笑着问道。

Magnus发出了一声短促而顽皮的笑声，他的手指从Alec的胸前慢慢滑到腹部，指尖带着蓝色的火苗除掉了Alec的上衣。

“这可是在你最爱的阳台上，别说你不想……”

“不要把我说成对阳台有特殊癖好的家伙，而且，我的最爱永远都是你。”

Alec亲吻着Magnus清爽的眼角，嘴唇和舌尖描摹着那里柔嫩的皮肤。Alec抬起没有正搂着Magnus的那只手想要解开Magnus的领结，不过在他的手指刚刚碰到那块绸缎，Magnus就立刻阻止了他。

“这个小东西几乎花了我整个早上的时间，就让它待在那儿好吗。”

“这不公平……”Alec笑着抱怨，然后重新吻上Magnus的唇。他都已经半裸了，而Magnus却连领结都不肯解。

唇舌间甜腻的响声在宁静的阳台上听起来异常清晰。

Magnus原本扶在Alec的腰侧的双手这会儿灵活地解开了Alec的裤子，他留恋地轻咬了一口Alec的下唇，然后抵着Alec的小腹缓缓跪了下去。

“Lightwood先生，”Magnus抬头挑着眼说，一只手已经握住了Alec坚硬而炙热的阴茎，“因为我还有一个婚礼要出席，希望你不介意我用嘴为你服务。”

“哦……Magnus……”Alec放在Magnus肩膀上的手指骤然收紧。

他在心里骂了一句脏话。这回好了，今后在任何会议上他都没有办法冷静地听Magnus叫他“Lightwood先生了”。

在Alec闭上眼前，夕阳最后一抹余晖落进了他的眼底。

 

这会是一个完美夜晚的开端。

如果没人听到Izzy和Jace在礼堂门口的咆哮。

“你为什么不继续用战友联结把我们那个混蛋哥哥找出来！”

“相信我，你不会想让我继续的……那画面真是……”Jace的表情就像吞了只针鼹。

又一次穿着Raphael的西装出席的Simon看上去似乎是整个礼堂中唯一高兴，甚至激动的人。

“所以Alec从他自己的婚礼上跑了，对吗？两次？这哥们儿太酷了！”

“哦，闭嘴吧，Simon……”

 

The End


End file.
